1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base assembly and a recording disk driving device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hard disk drive (HDD), a computer information storage device, reads data stored on a disk or writes data to a disk using a magnetic head.
In such a hard disk drive, a base has a head driver installed thereon, that is, ahead stack assembly (HSA), capable of moving a position of the magnetic head relative to the disk. The magnetic head performs its function while moving to a desired position in a state in which it is suspended above a writing surface of the disk by the head driver at a predetermined height.
According to the related art, in the manufacturing of a base provided in the hard disk drive, a post-processing scheme of die-casting aluminum (Al) and then removing burrs, or the like therefrom, generated due to die-casting, has been used.
However, in the die-casting scheme according to the related art, since a process of injecting aluminum (Al) in a molten state for casting to form a cast component is performed, high levels of temperature and pressure are required, such that a large amount of energy may be required for the process and a process time may be increased.
Further, in terms of a lifespan of a die-casting mold, there may be a limitation in manufacturing a large number of bases using a single mold, and a base manufactured by the die-casting process may have poor dimensional precision.
Therefore, in order to solve problems in the die-casting process, the base has been manufactured using press processing. However, in the case of manufacturing the base through press processing, the base inevitably has a uniform thickness, due to a process of press processing and bending a plate.
Therefore, it may be difficult to configure a mounting part for installing a filter member. Therefore, a filter mounting member for installing the filter member may be separately manufactured and mounted on the base, but manufacturing costs may be increased by separately manufacturing the filter mounting member.